


ain't no sunshine

by drfitzmonster



Series: supercorp song fics [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Girl Scouts, Linda Hamilton - Freeform, Song Lyrics, time dilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drfitzmonster/pseuds/drfitzmonster
Summary: Kara is gone on a mission for much longer than she realizes. She returns to find Alex and Lena at her apartment, crying and listening to sad music.





	ain't no sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to gveret and Sam, who gave me very awesome and helpful suggestions for this story. <3

She heard their heartbeats first. She wasn’t surprised they were together. They often sought each other out when Kara went off world for any length of time. They pulled her toward them, and she couldn’t help but fly faster than she should have in her current state, which was bedraggled, at best.

Kara didn’t care. She had to get home to Lena and Alex. She said their names over and over again, like a mantra, their heartbeats throbbing in her ears.

She didn’t hear the music until she was reaching the city limits, where she had to slow down.

_Wonder this time where she’s gone, wonder if she’s gone to stay_

_Ain’t no sunshine when she’s gone, and she’s always gone too long, any time she goes away_

Kara rolled her eyes. Even for them, that was a bit dramatic. But then she heard the crying. The music had masked it at first but now she heard it so crystal clear it made a sharp pain lance through her chest.

They were so sad. All because of her. She’d done that. And here she was being so flippant about their desperate attempts to cope with her absence. She needed to stop letting her arrogance take over and remember her promise to not be so nonchalant about her own safety.

She flew as fast as she could, finally stopping in midair outside her own apartment building, where Lena and Alex liked to stay when she was gone. It comforted them. Kara sighed. She’d put them both through so much.

She peered through the walls of the building and into her apartment. She found Lena and Alex curled up together on the couch, still listening to Bill Withers. Kara decided a simple entry would be best, so she allowed herself to land on her balcony with a thud, alerting Alex and Lena of her arrival.

“Kara!”

“You’re home!”

They were both up from the couch and rushing towards her so quickly she thought maybe _they_ had superpowers. Kara had to take a full step backward to soften their impact after they both flung themselves at her. She didn’t want either of them to break any bones.

She held Lena in one arm and Alex in the other, lifting them both easily, and carrying them over to the couch, where she plopped down. Alex and Lena were both still crying, their faces pressed into Kara’s suit.

“Hey, hey, what’s with all the tears?” Kara laid a gentle kiss first into Alex’s hair and then Lena’s. “I’m here now.” Kara reached for the stereo remote and turned off the maudlin music that was still playing. “There. That’s better.”

Alex lifted her head, “You’ve been gone for over a month.”

“What? Have I really? But it’s only been a few days since I...” And then it hit her. “The black hole! Of course! I didn’t think I was close enough to it to be affected that significantly, but I guess I was.”

“We had no idea what happened,” Alex said, sniffling and wiping her face. “Your comm went down two weeks ago.”

“Two _weeks_?!” She felt Lena nod against her chest. Her heart sank. She had no idea she’d been radio silent for that long. For her, it had only been a couple of days.

“We’ve barely slept,” Lena mumbled, not bothering to lift her head.

“We were at the DEO, but J’onn made us leave after I tried to launch your pod.”

“Alex! You didn’t even know where I was!”

“What was I supposed to do? You were _gone_. We didn’t know if we’d ever see you again.”

Kara was about to tell Alex she couldn’t go around risking her life, that she was too important. But when she looked at the hurt etched across her face she couldn’t. Alex was her big sister. She would always come after her. Kara had no right to try to deny her that.

“I’m so sorry.” Kara put a hands on either side of Alex’s face, kissing her forehead gently. “I am so, so sorry.” She turned to Lena, who still had her face hidden against her chest. “Lena? Baby, can you look at me?” Kara felt her shake her head.

Lena uttered a muffled “no,” and clutched tighter at the sleeves of Kara’s suit.

“Please?”

Lena finally acquiesced, showing her tear-stained face, her skin damp, her eyes red and puffy. Lena’s attempt at a stern frown looked sad more than anything, and it broke Kara’s heart.

“There’s my girl.” Hooking a finger under Lena’s chin, Kara began to kiss her face, starting with the tear tracks that ran over her cheeks and down her jawline, finally placing a couple lingering kisses against her lips. When she pulled back she was crying herself.

“I’m so sorry I left you not knowing. I’m so sorry. I... I can’t bear to see you so sad. I hate that it hurts you when I leave...” Kara let her head fall back against the couch, crying as she stared at the ceiling. The tears pooled in her eyes and slipped down her temples. “I can’t keep doing this. What good am I as a hero if I’m putting the people I love most through so much?”

She wrapped her arms around Lena and Alex, pulling them closer. Alex leaned into Kara’s side, resting her head on her shoulder, and Lena had draped herself over most of Kara’s legs and torso, her face pressed into the crook of Kara’s neck.

“Ms. Grant says it’s not about what you do, it’s about who you love. And I love both of you. I don’t want to hurt you anymore. I’d rather be human than hurt you.”

Alex took Kara’s hand. “Neither of us would ever want you to stop being Supergirl.”

“But we don’t want to lose you, either. It doesn’t have to be all or nothing. We just need you to be more careful. Maybe don’t volunteer to go chasing aliens halfway across the universe so much.”

Kara nodded tearfully. “I promise I won’t. I’ll stick to Earth from now on.”

“ _This_ Earth,” Alex amended.

Kara raised her right hand in the air. “No alternate dimensions. Scout’s honor.”

Lena laughed, tracing the crest on Kara’s suit with her finger. “Well, you’ve definitely earned your time dilation patch.”

“Lena, I don’t think they have a patch for that.”

“How about one for proving the theory of relativity,” Alex quipped.

“That would probably just be the Science and Math patch, which I already have.” Kara nodded and smiled proudly.

And then her stomach growled, and Lena and Alex both started laughing.

“Is my Super Scout getting hungry?” Lena asked, sitting up and giving Kara a kiss on the cheek. “You want Chinese food? The usual?”

“Better make it double. And extra potstickers!”

While Lena got up and placed the order Kara cuddled closer to her sister. She was just so happy to be back with her two favorite people, the only ones who really understood her, and who she could just be herself around. Lena and Alex were her home, the thing she’d been searching for for so long, and she never wanted to leave.

She knew that, eventually, she would be called away again, and they would worry. But she also knew that when she returned they would be waiting for her. Although hopefully next time their choice of music would be less depressing.

“So, now that you have me all to yourselves. What do you want to do?”

“We could watch a movie.”

“The Wizard of Oz?” Kara said hopefully.

Alex shook her head. “I was thinking Terminator 2.”

“Again?” Kara whined. “You know I don’t like that movie.”

“Oh, come on, Kara. You can’t tell me you don’t think Linda Hamilton is hot.”

“What about Linda Hamilton?” Lena asked as she came back into the room and sat down next to Kara. “Oooh, are we watching Terminator 2?”

Kara groaned. “I guess we are.”

Alex clapped her hands and jumped up from the couch.

“What’s wrong with Terminator 2?”

“It’s too violent and the robots are scary.”

Lena moved in closer to Kara, taking her hand and threading their fingers together. “But darling, certainly you’ve fought aliens much scarier than those robots from the movie.”

“I guess I have... But I still don’t like them.”

“What about Sarah Connor? She’s got those incredible arm muscles.”

Kara frowned. “My muscles are bigger than hers.”

“They are and I love them,” Lena said, giggling. She gave Kara’s bicep a squeeze and then leaned in to kiss her.

Kara couldn’t help but take Lena’s face in her hands and deepen the kiss. Lena was so warm and her lips were so soft and Kara’d missed her so much. She was just so happy to be back, and to be close to Lena again.

“Gross,” Alex made a disgusted noise as she dropped onto the couch, remote in hand. “Can you at least wait until I’m gone to make out?”

Kara blushed and Lena gave her one final kiss on the nose before leaning back against her and turning her attention to the television.

Alex started the movie up and snuggled into Kara’s side, releasing a contented sigh.

Smirking, Kara turned to her. “So... how close to actually launching the pod did you get before J’onn caught you?”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @drfitzmonster


End file.
